A thin-film light emitting diode chip is distinguished in particular by the following characteristic features:                a reflective layer is applied or formed at a first main surface—facing toward a carrier element—of its radiation-generating epitaxial layer sequence, which reflective layer reflects at least part of the electromagnetic radiation generated in the epitaxial layer sequence back into the latter;        the epitaxial layer sequence has a thickness in the region of 20 μm or less, in particular in the region of 10 μm; and        at a second main surface—remote from the reflective layer—of the radiation-generating epitaxial layer sequence, the latter has an intermixing structure which ideally leads to an approximately ergodic distribution of the light in the epitaxial layer sequence, that is to say that it has an as far as possible ergodically stochastic scattering behavior.        
A basic principle of a thin-film light emitting diode chip is described for example in I. Schnitzer et al.,
Appl. Phys. Lett. 63 (16), Oct. 18, 1993, 2174-2176, the disclosure content of which is in this respect hereby incorporated by reference.
The emitting zone of a thin-film light emitting diode chip is essentially restricted to the front-side patterned coupling-out surface of the extremely thin epitaxial layer sequence, as a result of which virtually the conditions of a Lambert surface radiator are established.